


I'd Have Midnight Blues, If It Wasn't For You

by soclosebutyetsofar



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, midnight talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclosebutyetsofar/pseuds/soclosebutyetsofar
Summary: Day 5 of 9-1-1 Lone Star Week 2020 and I have a short fic about Tarlos and their baby boy.Working 24 hour shifts is hard, raising a child is even harder, except when you have the right person at your side. TK is lucky he does.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	I'd Have Midnight Blues, If It Wasn't For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my solution for Day 5 of 9-1-1 Lone Star Week
> 
> Theme was "Back To The Future" and the prompt was "I think we’re going to be just okay”
> 
> Shout out to @weirdspiderkid on Tumblr for being so observant and correcting my mistakes. I'm really grateful! :) All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> CW for insecurities, I guess. There’s not too much of it. In general it’s fluffy but there’s a short sequence where insecurities are mentioned. Be careful if it’s something that triggers you.

A wail sounds from the baby phone. TK groans and extracts himself from his husband’s arms to check the alarm clock on his bedside table. It reads 2:05 am. It hasn’t been an hour since he crawled into bed after a particularly gruesome and active shift. He sighs deeply and is about to get up when Carlos holds him back.

“It’s fine. Lay back down” he says.

“But you already went every time the past couple of nights” TK tries to argue.

“I know but I didn’t get off an 18-hour shift just an hour ago, so, as I said, it’s fine. I’ve got it. Go back to sleep.” He gives TK a kiss on the cheek and gets up. TK doesn’t even get to say thank you because Carlos has already left the master bedroom. Instead, he rolls into the empty spot Carlos has left behind, chasing what’s left of his husband’s warmth and burrows his nose into Carlos’ pillow. It smells like him. He hums happily.

“Shh, Luis, está bien. You have to be quiet. Daddy's asleep” he hears over the baby phone. TK smiles. Carlos has become the biggest softie ever since they adopted their son. Not that he wasn’t one before, but TK has discovered a whole new side to his husband. Whenever Carlos has their son in his arm or is even in his general vicinity, he becomes all smiley. If someone steps too close without consent, he’ll growl and if Luis starts crying he’s the first to wrap the baby in his arms. To sum it up: Luis has wrapped Carlos around his little finger. But who is he kidding? TK’s there right along with his husband.

Groaning, he sits up and rubs his eyes. It’s futile to think about going back to sleep so he gets up and throws a shirt over his naked chest. He walks over to their kitchen where Carlos is standing with Luis in his arms and about to put the milk in the microwave. TK leans against the doorframe and observes the two people he loves most on this planet. Carlos is gently swaying from one foot to the other while humming a lullaby TK doesn’t know. Warmth fills his chest and belly. He’ll never get tired of seeing his husband hold their son. Luis seems to be content for the moment as he’s perfectly still. TK walks up to them, hugging Carlos from behind and putting his chin on Carlos’ shoulder.

“Hey, I thought you’d be asleep,” Carlos says above his shoulder. He turns around and lifts the arm that isn’t holding their son so TK can step into his embrace. Carlos drapes his arm around TK’s waist and pulls him into his side so TK’s belly’s pressed to Carlos’ hip. Then he presses his nose in the spot behind TK’ ears, inhaling his scent audibly.

“Didn’t want to let you do this alone. I’ve missed my boys.” He responds sleepily putting one arm around Carlos’ waist while lightly stroking his son’s cheek with the other.

“We missed you, too. I feel like I haven’t seen you in days” he murmurs. TK only hums in response, not trying to form a coherent answer. Carlos will understand anyway. He started working again a week ago and it’s been weird, to say the least. After spending almost half a year at home, constantly in Carlos and Luis’ presence, not being around them 24/7 was taking its toll out of him. They’re constantly at the back of his mind and TK only seems to be able to relax once he sees them. Just then the microwave beeps, indicating that the milk’s ready. TK presses a chaste, close-lipped kiss to the corner of Carlos’ mouth and extracts himself from the warmth of his embrace. He takes out the milk and tests the temperature on the inside of the wrist. When he deems it right, he hands the bottle to Carlos who starts feeding an apparently starving Luis.

“C’mon, love, let’s move to the couch,” he says guiding them to their cosy couch by putting his hands on Carlos’ hips from behind.

Carlos sits down gently trying not to disturb Luis, as the ten-month-old drinks from his bottle. TK plants himself next to them and puts his head on Carlos’ shoulder staring down at their son. Even though he’s bone-tired and really needs to sleep, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. He loves his little family so much. They sit like this for a couple of minutes, TK’s eyes are growing heavier by the minute. But something is bothering him, he can’t let go yet and just fall asleep.

“Don’t you feel overwhelmed from time to time?” TK asks. He doesn’t know where the thought is coming from. Midnight blues probably. He’s been doing a good job so far on working on his insecurities with his therapist but sometimes they surface out of nowhere. His tiredness certainly doesn’t help.

“What do you mean?” Carlos looks at him quizzically. 

“Luis. We’re responsible for this tiny human. Don’t you ever feel like you aren’t equipped to handle that? Aren’t you afraid that we’ll fail him?” TK hates how weak his voice sounds. The look on Carlos’ face softens in understanding. 

“I’m scared shitless, TK. I’m certain that we’re gonna fail him in some way but I know for sure that we’ll do everything in our power to make the impact for him as smooth as possible. I also know that we’ll do everything we can to make it up to him. It’s human to makes mistakes. It’s our job to learn from them and to not make them again. And we aren’t alone in this. First and foremost, we have each other. There’s no one I rather figure parenthood out with than with you. We also have your Dad and your family at the 126. Grace is a great mom to Hanna and she’s been there for us thus far. There’s also my family. My mom loves Luis and you. So do all of my siblings. We aren’t alone. **I think we’re going to be just okay**.”

“Hm” TK hums. The low rumble of Carlos’ voice and the frequent lifting of his chest are lulling him into a slumber. “You’re probably right” he slurs half asleep. Carlos’ positivity and confidence give him the courage to let go and postpone this particular issue to the next day so that he can tackle it with renewed energy. Now isn’t the time. He burrows closer against his husband’s side. The last thing he’s aware of, is Carlos pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Sleep now, cariño. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this thing.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr under the same handle!


End file.
